Pyrotechnic gas generators that use a solid gas generating agent are widely adopted as a gas generator used in a restraining apparatus such as an airbag apparatus mounted on an automobile or the like.
With pyrotechnic gas generators, inventions have been proposed for absorbing and removing hazardous gas produced after activation, moisture in order to protect a gas generating agent from humidity before activation, and components produced by decomposition of a solid gas generating agent before activation.
JP-A No. 5-139239 discloses an invention in which an adsorptive active material for adsorbing hazardous residue produced by combustion of a gas generating agent is held and supported in a filter provided in a gas flow channel of an inflator (disclosed in claims).
JP-A No. 10-297415 presents an embodiment in which a moisture remover for removing moisture produced by combustion of a gas generating agent 5 is arranged inside an upper space S2 between a filter member 7 in a gas generator and an annular cover 25 (disclosed in paragraph 0020).
JP-A No. 2001-213688 discloses an invention in which an adsorbent for adsorbing various radicals produced by decomposition of a gas generating agent is arranged inside a gas generating agent combustion chamber (disclosed in paragraphs 0053 and 0054).